In general, when a flexible apparatus is manufactured, a flexible substrate may be used to achieve the flexible characteristic thereof. To manufacture a flexible device on the flexible substrate, the flexible substrate may be adhered onto a rigid carrier plate or machine to provide suitable support via the carrier plate or machine. In current techniques, the flexible substrate and the rigid carrier plate are bonded via a release layer. The flexible substrate can be peeled from the rigid carrier plate after the manufacture of the flexible device is complete. Since the adhesion of the release layer and the flexible substrate is not good, the release layer remains on the rigid carrier plate when peeled therefrom. To increase the effectiveness of a flexible product, how to more effectively adopt release layer techniques is an important current topic.